


Wake-Up Call

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/149287">A Special Kind of Crazy</a>. Takes place the following morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake-Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пробуждение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790799) by [Luna44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44)



When Danny wakes the sometime during the night, he's under a blanket with a warm, solid weight pressed against his back. An arm is wound around Danny's waist, a whiskery chin is digging into his shoulder.

Danny thinks it over and decides it's really not a bad way to wake up. It should feel strange and yeah, maybe having a soft cock tucked against his ass is a bit weird but other than that, Danny simply feels warm and comfortable. Content, even, with Steve sound asleep, relaxed and breathing slow and steady against neck and somehow Danny finds it endearing.

Danny puts a hand over Steve's, closes his eyes and goes back to sleep.

The second time he wakes, Steve is nuzzling his shoulder, soft lips and warm breath tickling his skin. Danny opens his eyes and blinks at the sunlight streaming into the room. It's late in the morning, later than he's slept in a long time. He yawns, stretches, and then turns toward Steve, wondering how awkward things are going to be.

"Hey," Danny says. "Good morning, you."

Steve slides closer and rests his head on Danny's pillow. "You're still here," he says, voice still rough from sleep. He rubs his nose against Danny's and grins, sleepy-eyed.

"Where would I go?" Danny says with a little shrug and that grin makes him want to never leave Steve's bed. "My clothes are all mixed up with yours and my shoes, they are god-knows-where on the beach."

A soft brush of lips as Steve kisses him. "I guess you're stuck here."

"It's a terrible thing, really." Danny touches Steve's cheek, sliding his fingers over the curve of his smile. Steve kisses Danny's fingertips and warmth blooms deep inside Danny. It's weird to be touching Steve like this, and a bit of a thrill, too. "Just terrible," he adds. "So awful being here in bed with you."

Steve pushes the blanket back, exposing Danny's chest. "I hope you're not suffering too much."

He slides the blanket further down and Danny can't help but feel like he's being unwrapped. Like a tasty snack, maybe, judging from the look on Steve's face. "I'll survive," he assures Steve.

Steve runs a hand down Danny's chest.

"You know," Danny says, "I thought you liked women."

Steve's eyes are dark and intent as he pushes Danny flat onto his back. "I do."

"But let me take a wild guess--you like guys, too." Danny breathes in sharply, holding onto Steve's shoulders as Steve slides on top of him.

"I can see why you made detective." Steve stretches out over him.

"Oh, you're funny." Danny squirms as Steve settles on him, hips nestled against Danny's hips, stomach pressing against Danny's stomach. He's bigger and stronger than anyone Danny's ever been in bed with, and that should not be such a turn-on. And oh yeah, he has a cock, too. A hard one, pressing against Danny's thigh. "See, thing is, I don't sleep with guys," Danny tries to explain. "At least I didn't."

"Until me," Steve says with a proud smile.

Danny has no choice but to admit it. "Until you. Why is that? You have to understand, this is traumatic for me." He shimmies his hips against Steve's. "Very traumatic."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Steve says. He looks anything but sorry. "Will more sex make you feel better?" He rocks his hips, rubbing himself against Danny's cock.

"Yes," Danny says without hesitation. He grabs Steve by the hips and pushes up against him. "Yes, it would."

Steve grinds down against him and it takes Danny's breath away. He spreads his legs and pushes up again, digging his heels into the mattress as he pulls Steve down into a fierce kiss. Steve is all muscle and sleek skin and the feel of him makes Danny a little crazy, makes him whimper in the back of his throat and grind his cock against Steve's hip. Steve groans into the kiss, his mouth sloppy and needy as he breaks off to suck on Danny's neck.

"Oh god, how come we didn't do this from the very start?" Danny asks.

"You tell me." Steve bites Danny's shoulder, and Danny shudders.

"I didn't know, okay? I didn't know sex with you would be so--oh fuck." Danny gasps as Steve mouths his nipple, licking and sucking and Danny arches up into his touch. Then Steve's mouth is gone. Danny raises his head, pushing up onto his elbows. "Hey, hey, hey, where you going?"

Steve is kneeling between Danny's legs, hands sliding down Danny's body. "Jeeze, Danny," Steve says, and his expression is one of frank admiration. "Why are you always hiding this under so many clothes?"

Danny opens his mouth to speak, to make a point about being a part of civilized society but the words never make it out, it suddenly hits him that Steve is naked, completely and utterly naked. His skin is smooth and tanned except where it goes pale past his narrow hips and hello, nice cock, hard and erect, jutting out from between his legs. Danny didn't get a good look last night, it was too dark but now, in the morning sunlight he's fucking gorgeous.

"Hello?" Steve asks with a worried expression, hands resting on Danny's hips. "You still with me?"

Danny grins. "Look at you. With all that--" He waves a hand, trying to encompass all of Steve's nakedness. Which is, quite frankly, impossible, since Steve is enormously naked.

"Yeah?" Steve laughs, looking relieved. "All what?" He curls a hand around Danny's cock and squeezes.

Danny groans, head falling back onto the bed. "You. You're all you, and I like it. Which is, you know, interesting."

He suspects he may not be making a lot of sense but honestly, it makes no sense to begin with, that Steve would look so good to him. Plus with Steve caressing his cock he's not at his most eloquent and fuck, now Steve is cupping his balls, rolling them gently. The bed shifts as Steve moves again and Danny lifts his head just in time to see Steve duck down and take his cock into his mouth.

"Oh," Danny says in astonishment. Warm and wet and Danny shudders with pleasure, it feels amazing and whoa, Steve really knows what he's doing.

Steve chuckles and Danny squirms, arms stretched out over his head, desperate and needy, moaning as Steve works his cock, pushing Danny's legs further apart. Danny wants to move, wants to rock up into that welcoming heat but he tries to hold back, he's not that fucking rude. Until he is, he can't help himself and Steve is encouraging him, tugging on his hips and fuck, it's amazing. Danny grabs hold of the bars of the headboard, trying to keep himself grounded or else he'll fly into a million pieces because Steve is that fucking good with that mouth of his.

It builds and builds until the sensation is almost unbearable, and Danny can't stop moaning and then with a crazy rush he comes, shuddering through his pleasure and Steve groans like it's the best thing ever.

"Oh god," Danny says when he can speak again. "Seriously, I mean, that was amazing. You are amazing. How did you get to be this amazing? Don't answer that, I don't want to know."

With a delighted laugh, Steve stretches out on the bed and Danny pulls him into a rough, heartfelt kiss. When Danny draws back Steve is grinning and Danny has to kiss him again, he's not really sure he got the point across, that Steve is so astonishing, that Steve can make him feel so fucking good. He can taste himself on Steve's tongue, taste that Steve was sucking his cock and that is kind of amazing, too, and really, there's nothing about all this that isn't amazing and he really needs to show Steve just how much he appreciates all this.

"Okay," Danny says, pushing Steve back on the bed. He runs his hand over Steve's broad chest before reaching down to curl his hand around Steve's cock. "Now listen, I'm going to give this a try, but you're going to have to cut me some slack since I've never done this before and trust me, it's not going to be anywhere near as good."

Steve blinks at him, clearly puzzled. Danny grins and scoots down and gets distracted by kiss Steve's belly. He kisses the smooth skin then runs his tongue down over the fine hairs leading to his groin. He's eye to eye with Steve's cock now, and it's thick and hard and he's never seen another guy's cock this up close and personal. Well, except for that one time he clicked on the wrong kind of porn and ended up watching it because, hell, it was porn, right?

"Oh. Oh, Danny," Steve says, as if he's just caught on to what Danny is planning to do.

Danny rubs his lips against the side of Steve's cock. The skin feels like silk and when he does it again and slides his tongue over the smooth round head, Steve shudders and groans.

Oh yeah, he can do this.

Danny climbs over to kneel between Steve's legs, sliding his hands over Steve's thighs, which are pretty damn impressive and honestly, all of Steve is impressive, Danny wants to touch every inch of him. With his mouth.

"Danny," Steve says in a breathless voice. "You don't have to--if you're not comfortable--"

"What?" Danny says, moving his hands underneath to cup Steve's ass and oh yeah, that has muscles, too. "You think I'm doing this simply because I feel obligated to? You suck my cock and now I have to suck yours? Babe, I'm not that easy."

Steve is staring at him, cheeks flushed. Then he grins. "Oh, you're easy."

"Sometimes," Danny admits. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

He presses his lips to Steve's knee. There's a scar there, curving along his kneecap and Danny kisses the length of it, then works his way up Steve's thigh, kissing and licking. Steve's skin tastes salty and he quivers at Danny's touch, letting out soft little noises that sound urgent and hungry.

"Let's see how this works," Danny murmurs when he reaches Steve's groin. He holds Steve's cock steady with one hand as he closes his mouth over the head. It's kind of awkward and he's afraid he's going to scrape it with his teeth and he knows that's never good but then he changes the angle and it works better. He's gets his tongue in on it, getting a good rhythm going and by the sound Steve's little gasps and moans he may actually be getting it right. There's fluid leaking from the tip and it tastes pretty awful, but other than that it feels good in his mouth, sort of dirty but in the best way possible.

A loud moan and Steve twists his hips down into the mattress and Danny has to work to hold him steady. He sucks Steve in a little to deep and almost gags, his jaw is starting to ache but he loves it, loves that he can take Steve apart like this and then Steve's hand is on his head and he's gasping out Danny's name.

Danny realizes it's a warning and pulls back to finish Steve off with his hand. It only takes a few strokes and Steve comes noisily, cock spasming in Danny's hand. Sitting back on his heels, Danny gently strokes him through it and he loves the sound of Steve's moans, he could get addicted to hearing it, seeing that blissed-out look on Steve's face. And the way Steve curls his fists into the blanket, it's all pretty amazing and when he's done Danny wants to do it all over again.

"Oh, jesus, Danny, come here." Steve tugs clumsily at Danny's shoulders.

Danny crawls up Steve's body and grunts when Steve pulls him down into bone-crushing hug. "Hey, hey," he says, then gives up and kisses Steve, working an arm underneath and holding onto to him just as tightly. Steve is warm and breathless and a little sweaty and there's a slick of come smeared between them yet Danny is pretty much content to stay like this for the rest of his life.

"Not bad, huh?" Danny noses Steve's cheek. "Huh?"

Steve slides a hand up into Danny's hair. "I don't know. Could use a little work," he says.

But his voice is breathless and he still looks kind of wrecked so Danny just grins and gently nips his neck. "I'll get right on that."

A huff of laughter, and Steve slides a hand around to cup Danny's cheek. "So this--us," he says, and that earnest look is back, the one that wrinkles up his forehead, "it's good?"

"I think, yeah, we are." Danny grins and it's probably damn goofy but hey, he just got laid. "Who would have thought it?"

"I had figured last night would be it," Steve says. "I'd jerk you off and you'd be a little less crabby but then we'd go our separate ways and pretend it never happened."

Danny leans into Steve's touch, pressing his lips against the palm of Steve's hand. "If you hadn't dragged me--almost literally, I might add--into your bed, that's what might have happened."

"No," Steve shakes his head.

"No?"

"You kissed me," Steve says. "That's when I knew."

"Oh? Really?" Danny twitches an eyebrow. "You knew when I didn't even know?"

"Yup."

"Well then, tell me what you know about this," Danny says and he kisses Steve, slow and sweet, for a good long time.


End file.
